


Discovering Faith

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel is now on her own around Hope County. She must now deal with the harsh realities of the fight against The Project at Eden's Gate. She also discovers a secret weapon the Cult had in mind before the Reaping commenced and she will bury a part of her past.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 4





	Discovering Faith

The Deputy rescues Sheriff Earl Whitehorse from Project Edens Gate and destroying The Bliss making machines inside Faith Seeds missile silo. US Marshall Cameron Burke however was too far into the Bliss to be saved and didn't survive the rescue. Back at Hope County Jail, the Deputy waits for Earl to recover from his time in The Bliss before making her next move.

Even though Project Edens Gate in the Henbane River Valley is mostly defeated but some cultists and a few outposts remain. The Resistance begins too slowly make progress in finishing off the Cult for good.

Deputy: Hang in there Sheriff.

*The Deputy radio begins to crackle with static and other noise*

"Deputy"

Deputy: That voice!

*Deputy picks up the radio*

Deputy: Rachel!

Rach: Hello.

*The Deputy gets up and moves away from the Sheriff so that the conversation doesn't wake him*

Deputy: Where are you?

Rach: Somewhere safe.

Deputy: "Where" is that "somewhere safe"?

Rach: I can watch deer, listen to mother nature, and see the moon.

*The Deputy surmises that she must be in one of the old hunting blinds out in the country.*

Deputy: Well at least you are safe.

Rach: It is.... difficult out here. But thanks to the locals, I've got some skills and knowledge too help me. Don't worry... as you said. They don't know I'm Faith Seed.

Deputy: Sorry I couldn't complete your training.

Rach: It's okay Deputy but thank you for all you have done for me.

Deputy: Still having nightmares?

Rach: ....... Yes.

Deputy: You are strong Racheal. You can over come.

*Rach doesn't respond but the Deputy does speak the truth. The Real truth.*

Rach: Good night Deputy.

Deputy: Night... be safe.

Rach switches off the radio and returns her attention too the night sky. It is cloudless with the moon big and bright right above her. She closes her eyes and drifts off too sleep. Though she sleeps well, nightmares still plague her. Mostly of her as Faith Seed. In the morning she fishes for breakfast, her luck is good and she catches a nice big rock bass. Cooks it up with some berries and some bag tea. It has been a few days since she and Deputy last seen each other and she is still in her region of Hope County. Rachel sticks mostly too the forest and side paths, avoiding the main roads as much as possible. The hilly terrain makes things difficult for her, so she stops a few times too take a break. As she rests shea hears noise from over a nearby hill and she takes a look....

Rach: Bliss flowers...

Rachel watches as the flowers sway in the wind and the workers (her 'angels') tend too them. She returns over the hill and picks up the radio.

Rach: Deputy...

*A few moments pass*

Deputy: Yes?

Rach: *sigh* I have some..... people in my way.

Deputy: Then you have too take them out.

Rach: But...

Deputy: It only gets easier as you do it. I never thought I could do it but look at how many I've killed.

*Rachel doesn't say anything. Though once again the Deputy speaks the truth*

Deputy: You got this Rachel. Leave the radio on.

Racheal readies her AR-CL (fitted with a sound suppresser and better scope), creates a stable shoot platform by resting the rifle on some rocks and looks through the scope.

Deputy: Remember, squeeze not pull. What for them too stop moving if possible and aim for center mass of the target.

Rachel knows the Angles all too well. one shot will not keep one down, it will take many hits too do so.

Deputy: Take some deep breathes and just wait until the chance presents itself.

Rachel follows and remembers the Deputys training. She waits for what seems like forever until finally, her target stops moving. She is about too fire when the target looks in her direction. While not looking directly at her, she freezes and begins too get emotional. Over come with the prospect of killing someone.

Deputy: Rachel.... it is killed or be killed out there. You have too fight too survive.

She pushes through her emotions, lines up the shot, and whispers "God forgive me.... i'm sorry." The trigger is squeezed and the round is sent down range. She closes her eyes and weeps...

Deputy: Rachel!!!

She snaps out of her weeping and looks through the scope. The angel is dead, shot in the head... not moving. Racheal emotions begin too swirl. Through her scope, she sees one of the angels going toward the dead one. She knows that if they alert everyone they will came after her. She kills the remaining Angels one by one until there are none left.

Deputy: Rachel....?

Rach: *sniffle* it is done.

Deputy: You did it. You showed strength.... and faith in yourself. Take your time Rachel.

Rachel takes her time, absorbing the events that have happened. It dawns on her that she has too end the Bliss... forever. Gathering her strength, emotions and her tools she walks down toward the Bliss plants. She knows that has she gets closer she will be under the influence of the Bliss. She stops short of the plants and readies some Molotov cocktails but the Bliss is having an effect. Her vision is blurry and she is hearing things that aren't there but it is familiar too her. Suddenly someone appears out of the blue...

"You can't do that."

Rachel turns her head too see herself... well her other self, Faith Seed standing a few feet away.

Rach: What makes you think I can't?

Faith: You can't stop the Bliss. The Deputy already tried.

Rach: Then I will try.

Faith: You will destroy peoples happiness?

Racheal: Mine was destroyed a long time ago.

Faith: The Father gave you...

Rach: He gave me nothing but...... you. The Bliss isn't happiness. It is artificial and your demons always come back. You can't run from them forever.....

Rachel finishes the cocktail and lights the rag...

Faith: I'm disappointed in you.

Rach: Then you are disappointed in yourself. I'm you.

Faith: And you, are me, Rachel Jessop.

Rach: Glad you know your real name.... Faith Seed.

*Rachel tosses the cocktail*

Rach: I'll see you again.....

Flames erupt from the impact point and flames start spreading and Faith disappears from view. Rachel tosses all her remaining Molotov Cocktails setting the field of Bliss flowers ablaze. She run too a nearby hill watch the show...

Rach: This is only a small step but I will do what I must too stop the Bliss.

Rachel knows where all the Bliss fields are and works for a few days burning them all. Faith Seed makes cameo appearances too taunt her saying "She will regret this." With all the fields burned she heads for the Jessop Conservatory. Her old home, which she turned over too the cult. The place where the Bliss started. Through the scope of her rifle, she sees all things need too make the Bliss however it is strangely unoccupied. She wonders if the Deputy liberated it but doesn't ask. Instead heads toward it with the drive too destroy her old home.... and everything with it. Inside she finds all the information on the Bliss, finds a empty steel drum too throw it, all in and sets it ablaze. She also destroys the system of watering the Bliss plants and too sets them ablaze. As things burn she heads inside the main house there is even more information, some of it stuff that she and her other self (Faith) didn't know about.

Rach: The Cult was seriously close too creating something that would have turned the tide rather quickly against the resistance. This too must be destroyed.

Before sets her plan into action she hears trucks pull up outside. She sneaks over too the window and peeks outside. She is shocked too see 3 trucks with mounted weapons and roughly 15 cultists. All armed too the teeth. She quickly picks up the radio too called the Deputy.

Rach: Deputy you have too help me!!!

Deputy: Rachel were are you?

Rach: Jessop Conservatory!

Deputy: Why are you...

Rach: Just come and help me please!!!

*The deputy then hears a voice not isn't Rachels saying 'there she is, the who burned all the bliss fields. For The Father kill her!!! Send her to hell!!!' Then Rachel says 'Oh my god Deputy please!!!' Then all matter of hell breaks loose as shots are heard and Racheal screaming then silence*

Deputy: Rachel!!!! Rachel!!!!! FUCK!!!!!

The Deputy hauls ass out of the Hope County Jail toward where Rachel is. At the conversatory the cultists are firing round after round at the second floor of the house where Rachel is. She is doing her best too cover up as glass shatters, woods splinters, and bullets ricochet around. Too her it lasts for forever and noise is deafening. She then has an unwanted visitor.

Faith: Did you really think you could do what you wanted and not face any consequences? That is hubris.

The shooting eventually stops. The whole second floor is swiss cheese and on fire but Racheal is unharmed... somehow. She sits up and looks around only seeing the aftermath and Faith Seed just standing there.

Faith: Now they will come for you, Rachel. And they will discover who you really are under that false identity you wrap yourself in. And then..... *giggle*

Faith disappears and Rachel hears cultists enter the home and head upstairs. She grabs her M133 shotgun and points it at the top of the stairs. From outside the other cultists wait from word when 2 loud booms are heard. They ask if they got the 'sinner' but no answer. They ask again but still no answer. A few more starts moving toward house when they suddenly drop with no shots heard, Rachel appears in the window (MS16 in hand) and throws a few pipe bombs down toward the cultists whom open fire on her. She rushes down stairs just as the pipe bomb explode, destroying the trucks. She vaults out of a window and finds cover near one of the green houses. Bullets shatter most of the glass. Racheal returns fire on the cultists from her position, killing more of them.

Meanwhile, the Deputy is driving as fast she can too the Jessop Conservatory. Hoping for the best but deep inside is expecting the worst. Back at the Conservatory Rachel re-enters the house (1st floor) too reload her weapons. While she does, Faith reappears.

Faith: Why do you keep fighting?

Rach: I've given up once before and look what I became.

*Faith isn't happy with that statement*

Rach: I'm changing myself. Fighting for myself. And when i'm done doing that.....

*Rachel racks her shotgun*

Rachel: You will just have too see *wink*.

She walks past Faith, kills a cult member through a window, and continues too send rounds outside. The Deputy arrives shortly after and lays eyes on the carnage.

Deputy: Oh my god.....

The Deputy exits her truck, weapon drawn. The Deputy can't wrap her mind around the destruction in such a small place. The bodies, blood, shell casings, smoke, and fire. No of the bodies however are of Rachel Jessop and this deeply worries the Deputy.

Deputy: Rachel.......

Suddenly sounds comes form inside the main house and Deputy seeks over. With the front door insight the Deputy watches and waits for someone too exit but due too the damage the house has suffered the front door will not open. Suddenly the door has a hole blown through it and the doorknob goes flying then the door is knocked down. The Deputy aims her weapon at the door ready too kill the person who exits. But the person exiting makes the Deputy think twice.

Deputy: Rachel!!!

The Deputy runs too Racheal and is about too hug her when she stops only a few feet away. She is amazed the Rachel isn't hurt at all, minus a few scratches from wood and glass. And the look in her eyes is something she has never seen before, as if the everything she went through is coming too light.

Rach: They gave me no choice. I had too.

Deputy: Rachel...

Rach: I'm okay Deputy. I'll clean this up.... this was my home once. It is my responsibility.

Deputy: Okay.... The Resistance could use this place but...... go ahead, Rachel.

Rach: It maybe my responsibility but I wouldn't mind some help though Deputy.

The Deputy finally gives Rachel that hug and help her plant explosives around the house and surrounding buildings. The Deputy gives The Resistances heads up too not enter the area. After they have finished and head too a nearby hill over looking Rachels former home.

Deputy: Here Rachel...

*The Deputy hands Racheal the detonator*

Rach: Okay......

Rachel presses the button too destroy her home and everything in it..... almost everything.

Rach: (There is something about what I found that is bothering me. I need too study it. Maybe it could help The Resistance.)

Deputy: Rachel?

Rach: Yeah what?

Deputy: Before I head up too the Whitetail Mountains is there anything you need?

Rach: Well.... more ammo would be nice, some new clothes and some food.

The Deputy takes Racheal too a new outpost so Racheal can re-stock, change, and get some fuel into her body. The next day the Deputy heads for the Whitetail Mountains but like last time, Rachel isn't around but leaves a note for the Deputy.

"I still have some things too do here Deputy. But now I know what I can do too help those I've harmed in the most horrible ways. And just maybe help The Resistance. I found faith in myself, a strength that I didn't know I had. I can now rely on myself too get things done around here. Don't worry i'll catch up too you in the Whitetail Mountains. See you soon Deputy."

RJ"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created on 5/13/18


End file.
